This contract has two objectives-the storage and distribution on hybridoma cell lines and the development of a data bank for the acquisition and dissemmination of data on hybridoma cell lines and their products. The distribution of hybridoma cell lines from a central location reduces the drain on the individual scientist's financial and technical resources incurred when she/he must distribute the cell lines developed in that laboratory. It also ensures that a more uniform product will be available and makes the materials more accessible to scientists. The data bank provides information to scientists on hybridoma cell lines developed worldwide. This allows faster exchange of the reagents needed for research, and shows what antibodies are of interest to investigators but are currently unavailable, thus encouraging their development.